Traditionally, when an advertisement, that includes both graphical and textual elements, is presented, that advertisement was created prior to the request for the advertisement and with graphical and textual elements that were specifically selected and/or purchased for that advertisement. The process of creating these advertisements generally utilizes the skill of graphic artists or marketing personal to select and create the various elements of the advertisement. The time and expense associated with advertisements that are comprised of both graphical and textual elements traditionally precludes some advertisers from utilizing this type of advertising. Additionally, online marketing has typically included advertising that utilizes textual elements only, but the text based advertisements lack the visual appeal provided by advertisements that include graphical elements.